


smudged eyeliner never looked so good

by nbmothman



Category: Bandom, Blink-182
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Makeup Kink, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbmothman/pseuds/nbmothman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark had never given makeup on his past partners any thought.</p><p>But then there was Matt.</p><p>Matthew <i>fucking</i> Skiba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smudged eyeliner never looked so good

Makeup wasn’t necessarily a _new_ part of Mark’s life, so to speak.

You couldn’t be a Cure fan and _not_ put on a little lipstick and eyeliner at least once. Mark was pretty sure Robert Smith was a turning point in his life, sexually and musically.

So people weren’t surprised when Mark wore lipstick and eyeliner to school. Sure, he took a lot of shit for it, but he knew he looked rad and he didn’t care what anyone else thought. But that was high school, and a long ass time ago. Mark couldn’t even remember the last time he touched a tube of lipstick if he was honest.

Mark had never given makeup on his past partners any thought. That stuff was normal for chicks, and none of the guys he had flings with were into makeup.

But then there was Matt.

Matthew _fucking_ Skiba.

Mark had seen pictures of Matt when he was younger and he always smiled at them, jerked off to them too. Matt in his twenties was all about the black; dyed black hair, black nail polish and black eyeliner. It was _hot_. Thinking back to the times blink and Trio toured together Mark smacked himself for not noticing Matt earlier. The thought of Matt, the gothic, dirty, punk kid that he was, underneath him, his blue eyes surrounded by eyeliner, gasping his name and shining with sweat, _shit_. Mark would give anything for that.

Little did he know.

The album artwork for Matt’s newest solo album immediately caught Mark’s eye when he saw the finished product.

Lipstick?

_Blue lipstick?_

Huh. Cool.

But that was all. Mark didn’t think anything of it until he and Matt started to get, uh… closer.

Relationships were hard after Tom left, and Mark didn’t want anything too concrete, which he was so glad Matt agreed with. They didn’t want anything to get in the way of blink, so they treated their relationship as more of a “friends with benefits that love each other but let’s not call it that”. It was sort of complicated. But the sex was good, the company was good, and they were happy, so they didn’t think much of it.

But Matt was full of surprises, as Mark would find out.

-

Mark came home to the quiet of the house except for muffled sounds from the bedroom that he knew all too well.

He kicked his shoes off and threw the mail he’d picked up onto the kitchen table before following the soft sounds of Matt’s voice. That fucker knew what he was doing, Mark knew it. Before he left Mark said he would take fifteen minutes _tops_. More than enough time for Matt to get the party started.

The sounds of Matt’s huffs and moans were like music to Mark’s ears once he reached the bedroom door. He took a second to move one hand down to his cock, pressing the heel of his palm against the growing bulge in his jeans before he opened the door.

Matt was a sight to be seen.

He was naked, kneeling at the head of the bed, propped up against the headboard with two pillows to support him. Mark had to take in a shallow breath before raking his eyes along Matt’s body. His skin was shiny with sweat and flushed pink around his cheeks and chest, down his stomach to his cock. One hand was wrapped around it, stroking lazily. Mark followed the curve of Matt’s tattooed shoulder down behind his back to see where his other arm was and-

Oh.

Mark should’ve noticed the way Matt was rocking back and forth. He could hear the faint sounds of Matt’s fingers stretching himself open and his other hand twisting around his cock, wet and slick with lube. Mark couldn’t help but shudder, his dick straining against his pants. After all that, he still wasn’t prepared for what he saw when Matt raised his head.

Mark had never given makeup on his past partners any thought.

But this was different.

Around Matt’s eyes was dark eyeliner, his long eyelashes coated in mascara. The liner was thick, curving out to the edges of Matt’s eyes to form sharp wings, big and bold.

“Oh, hi.” Matt smiled, seeming almost coy, smiling with his lips closed.

Mark couldn’t stop the high whine of “ _Fuck_ ,” that came from his mouth, biting his fist and squeezing a hand over his erection, pulsing and almost painfully hard.

That must’ve flipped a switch. Matt’s soft smile was quickly replaced by a smirk, erasing his demure and embarrassed self in seconds. He met Mark’s eyes before lowering his gaze and licking his lips, smiling with his teeth in-between his tongue. He flicked his eyes up again, looking into Mark’s, his pupils wide and focused.

“Come here.”

Mark felt a spark of hot electricity shoot through him and immediately grabbed at the hem of his shirt, pulling over his head and walking towards the bed. Matt was there as soon as Mark felt his thighs hit the edge of the mattress, taking the shirt in his hands and throwing it on the floor. He pulled Mark onto the bed and kissed him hard, pushing him down onto his back.

Matt was a hot weight on top of Mark, his sticky cock against Mark’s stomach and his mouth kissing him. A smile spread across Mark’s face, laughing into Matt’s kisses.

Matt pulled away and returned the laugh, pressing soft kisses to Mark’s face before moving back to his mouth, pressing his tongue inside and kissing him slowly. Mark took a handful of Matt’s hair in his hand, moaning once he felt Matt’s hand unbutton his jeans and slip inside to palm his cock. The sudden touch made Mark’s hips buck up and Matt squeezed tighter, moving from Mark’s mouth to his jaw to bite against the bone. The trail of Matt’s kisses continued lower and lower. He dragged his tongue over one of Mark’s nipples before sucking it into his mouth and giving his cock another squeeze.

Mark had to bite his fist to suppress a scream. His hips jerked up against Matt’s chest twice before Matt moved away, smirking up at Mark from below. That fucker _knew_ how sensitive his nipples are. Smug asshole.

By the time Mark had caught his breath Matt was sliding his jeans off, taking his boxers with them. Matt grabbed Mark by his hips and pulled him closer, leaning over to place a pillow under Mark’s head. Aw, how thoughtful, Mark smirked. It was always a treat to watch Matt blow him. He was so fucking pretty.

Matt wasted no time taking Mark’s cock into his mouth. Matt sucked dick like he was born to, deep-throating Mark as if he’d been doing it his whole life. Hell, maybe he had, who knows. He let out moans and Mark could feel the vibrations through his dick that made him dizzy. He looked down and the sight made Mark’s breath hitch in the back of his throat.

That _fucking_ eyeliner.

Mark tried to cover his mouth before he let out a hushed, “ _Holy fucking shit_.”

Though that obviously didn’t work, because Matt looked up through his lashes and smirked, and _god damn_.

Matt's glassy blue eyes were the perfect contrast to the black mascara and liner around his eyes, starting to smudge from sweat and the gathering tears from gagging on Mark’s cock. Matt hollowed his cheeks and sucked, swirling his tongue over the head of Mark’s dick before pulling off with a soft ‘pop’.

Matt licked his way up Mark’s chest to kiss him, groaning when their cocks finally slid against each other.

“Fuck me, _please_.” Matt whined, suddenly desperate.

As if Mark could refuse.

He rolled the two of them over so he was on top, giving Matt a quick peck before sitting back on his knees. He grabbed the pillow and handed it back to Matt, fluttering his eyelashes. Matt rolled his eyes and set it behind his head, falling back onto the sheets and letting his arms fall to his sides.

Mark could see the small bottle of lube Matt left on the bedside table, and he grabbed it and squeezed a small amount on his hand, just to be safe. Mark tossed the lube over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed, before turning back to Matt.

It was a sight Mark would never get enough of. Mark wished he had his phone to take a picture.

Matt looked so _good_. Spread out in front of Mark, a lazy smile on his face and his pink cock curled against his belly.

“Fuck.” Mark huffed, taking his dick in his hand to spread the lube.

“ _Please_.” Matt started to squirm beneath Mark, high whines coming from the back of his throat.

Mark took one of Matt’s hips in his hand, pressing him back down. “You’re okay, pretty boy. I got you.”

Mark moved closer, leaning over Matt and pressing their chests together before guiding his cock towards Matt’s hole. All it took was a gentle roll of his hips before he was pressed inside.

The two of them moaned together once Mark bottomed out. Matt’s hands came up to grab both sides of Mark’s jaw, pulling him closer and kissing him. Mark moaned into the kiss, open-mouthed and wet, digging his fingers into Matt’s hips and starting to thrust in a slow rhythm. He knew by now what Matt liked.

He started out slow, letting their tongues slide together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Mark continued at the same pace, slowly rocking his hips so he could feel the hot, wet drag of his cock inside Matt. For a while Matt seemed fine with that, moaning praises into Mark's mouth and playing with his hair.

After a minute or two Matt wrapped his legs around Mark's hips once he had bottomed out again. Mark shivered at the feeling of Matt pressed against him from his chest to his thighs. The hoarse moan that came from Matt's throat made Mark grin with devilish intent. Mark could tell the change of angle was for the better, so he gave an experimental thrust.

" _Shit_ ," Matt gasped and Mark could feel Matt's muscles tighten around his cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Mark panted almost immediately after.

There was a rush of dirty anticipation Mark could feel bubbling between them once he looked into Matt's eyes. Matt pulled Mark closer and kissed him again. Mark could feel the smile on his lips.

Matt pulled away and looked back at Mark, taking a deep breath through his smirking mouth. His eyes glinted with excitement, still so big and intense with the smudged eyeliner around them.

"Fuck me."

Mark kissed Matt again, pulling away just far enough to look at him.

"My pleasure."

The grip Mark had on Matt's hips tightened and in the back of Mark's mind he prayed they'd bruise.

Soft, romantic, lovey-dovey sex was officially over.

Mark ducked down under Matt's jaw, biting his jugular and pressing his mouth over the head of his arrow tattoo. He let his teeth dig in, enough to where he could feel Matt's pulse on his tongue. The grip he had on Matt's hips was already firm, but Mark made sure that he had his nails pressed into the soft skin too.

He knew Matt loved seeing marks on the both of them the next day, and they sort of got off on the pain. Something Matt definitely opened up Mark’s world to. Matt was a kinky fuck, and Mark knew if he saw blood he definitely wouldn’t complain. All the more reason to bite a little harder and hold on a little tighter. The speed of Mark's thrusts quickened as he moved his head back up to press a bruising kiss to Matt's mouth.

Matt kissed back with just as much intensity, Mark could feel his furrowed brows and smirk against his face.

"Fuck, _yes_." Matt whined, their mouths still pressed together before Mark put his head to rest it where Matt's shoulder met his neck. Mark focused on the rhythm he set, bearing down and staying consistent. The sudden feeling of Matt's mouth on his ear, sucking against his lobe and biting down made Mark whine, making sure his next few thrusts were _hard_. Matt's nails came quickly afterwards. Little sparks of pain that raked up and down Mark's back and ribs, occasionally into his hair.

Mark loved when Matt couldn't help but let out gasps and whines. They made his gut tingle with heat and his heart radiate pride. _He_ was the reason Matt was making those noises. _He_ was the reason Matt got so breathless and honestly _dick drunk_. It made Mark grin, the term itself and how fucking hilariously accurate it was.

Mark whined, high and loud before mouthing against Matt's neck, his breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps.

"Matt, babe, I'm-" Mark couldn't suppress another whimper, clenching his eyes shut and huffing into the sweaty skin of Matt's jaw.

"Yeah, yeah. _Fuck_ Mark, come in me. Come in me _please_." Matt babbled and Mark could feel his hot breath on his shoulder. The nails on Mark's back were even more desperate, digging deep along his lower back, up his ribs and his shoulder blades and _fuck_. This was heaven.

Mark lifted his head to kiss Matt again, knowing their mouths would be swollen and red afterwards. He gave Matt's hips one more strong squeeze, raking his nails along the curve of Matt's ass. The loud gasp Matt made pushed Mark over the edge.

All it took were two last hard thrusts before Mark came, his cock still deep inside Matt. Then Mark stilled, catching his breath and letting his hips twitch forward through the little aftershock waves of his orgasm.

"Oh, _fuck_." Matt choked, his eyes half lidded and overwhelmed. Eyeliner had started to run down his eyes and Mark had to bite his tongue to stop from thrusting again.

The sensation of his nails on Mark's back felt red hot and he bit his cheek, his hips still twitching no matter how hard he tried to keep them still. Matt was such a cumslut and Mark knew it. He sort of got off on it by osmosis; just seeing how much Matt got worked up made Mark love it too. Mark smirked before flicking his eyes down to Matt's cock, turning his attention to what looked like needed a little TLC.

Mark pulled back, finally letting go of Matt. He wasn’t disappointed. Bright red indents of Mark's nails were prominently fixed in Matt's swollen skin with purple imprints of Mark’s fingers around them. One of Mark's hands moved to the bed to prop him up on his knees, spitting into his other hand before wrapping it around Matt's hard cock. He jerked Matt off in quick strokes, his eyes watching the tiny changes in Matt's face. Matt's knuckles were white against the sheets and his eyebrows furrowed in anticipation. When Mark moved forward to kiss Matt again his lips felt numb, so he gently took Matt's swollen lower lip into his mouth, pulling back to kiss Matt's cheeks gently.

"So good for me, baby boy. So proud of you." The stream of thoughts tumbled from Mark's mouth in his hazy post-orgasm head, focusing on getting Matt off.

" _Mark_ ," Matt started to say, getting cut off by the deep moan from his mouth.

Mark could feel the hot pulses of Matt's cock so he squeezed just a little tighter before Matt came with a high whine. The sound put porn stars to shame. Mark hissed a curse at the noise, giving Matt a last few strokes as he came. Matt mewled beneath him, nuzzling against Mark's cheeks and neck, his big hands coming back to hold Mark's middle, running his fingers over the scratches and little droplets of blood on his back he could feel.

Matt's come landed between them, making their skin stick together. Mark glanced down, a sly grin working its way onto his face. He had an idea. He looked up into Matt's eyes and smirked, loving the look of shy confusion on Matt's face. The feeling of Matt’s quivering thighs around Mark fell away and the cold air hit Mark’s skin. Matt’s legs slumped into the mattress, his chest still heaving and splotchy red. Afterglow looked good on him.

Mark took his hand off of Matt's softening cock before running his middle and ring finger though the mess of Matt's come. It took a few moments to completely coat Mark’s fingers, some still slipping down his knuckles when he pulled his fingertips to his lips. 

Mark knew he probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn't help it. Watching Matt’s satiated eyes light up again, his lips parting just a little bit, was worth it. He took his two fingers into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, making sure to keep eye contact with Matt the whole time. He moaned and smirked around his own fingers. The look on Matt's face was _priceless_.

Reminding himself not to swallow, Mark sucked his fingers clean and kissed Matt, pressing his tongue inside.

"You fucker," Matt half moaned, half growled into Mark's mouth, the come mixing with their spit and wetting their lips, some running down their chins.

After they pulled away, Matt licked his lips clean, his eyes half lidded and tired, looking sated and happy. The eyeliner had worn off significantly, still only hanging on near the edges of Matt’s eyes. He looked just like he did in those old Polaroids, dirty and naive and slutty. Eyes glinting and wide, his eyeliner a mess and his nose ring catching light. It all made Matt look so young. Mark’s heart soared.

Mark wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You're a dirty, dirty boy, Matt Skiba."

“I know.” Pressing his lips against Mark’s throat, Matt purred. He pulled back to look into Mark’s eyes, his face soft and tired.

“Now get your dick out of my ass and cuddle me.”

Mark barked out a laugh, kissing Matt’s sternum before sitting up. His cock slipped out of Matt’s hole easily, still tacky and damp with his come. Mark scrunched up his nose. It was times like this where he was glad he and Matt kept baby wipes in their bedside drawer.

The wipes felt cool and fresh against Mark’s cock, cleaning the thick come from Matt’s belly and dick, making sure to wipe it away from his hole too. Yeah, Mark was down with Matt’s weird come kink, but it was still annoying to clean from the sheets. Mark tossed the wipes into a small garbage by the bed, taking one more out to wipe Matt’s eyes.

Mark could tell they were both getting heavy with sleep, so he made sure to be careful. One hand carded through Matt’s hair while he swept away the mess of eyeliner off of his face. Mark finished off the other eye before following his hands with his mouth, pressing feather light kisses to Matt’s eyelids.

When Mark looked back at Matt from throwing the wipes away he smiled. Matt’s eyes were halfway closed, Mark could tell he was struggling to keep them open.

“Naptime?”

The corners of Matt’s lips turned up and he nodded, throwing his arms up in an open invitation for Mark to fall into.

“Fuck yeah.”

They snuggled together under the covers, tangling their legs. Matt wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders, Mark’s circling Matt’s ribs. The house was almost quiet, the only sounds in the room from their soft breaths and the rustling of the bed sheets.

Before Mark fell asleep he idly wondered if Matt would ever consider wearing lipstick…


End file.
